


Unexpected love

by Theknightsprincesss



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theknightsprincesss/pseuds/Theknightsprincesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke are best friends on the ark until something happens and they gets send to earth not knowing about the dangers on the ground. they also find some unexpected love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The ark

The earth is radioactive, nobody has been there for 300 years, there is a space station called the ark. Everyone who managed to escape earth in time went up in space with it. They have been living there for 3 generations and now their home is dying and they need to get back to earth.  
”Bellamy! Wait up” Clarke shouted from the medical center  
He turned around and greeted her with a smile  
“Hi princess” he said with a smirk “Already done at the clinic?” Bellamy asked  
“Yeah I got off early, and could you stop with the nickname please” Clarke laughed and punched him playfully on his arm.  
“Never” Bellamy said and put one arm around her “let’s go, Octavia has been dying to see you” He said and they continued to Bellamy’s cell.  
A week later Bellamy and Clarke sat at the big window looking down at earth. "I wish we could go to earth, breathe real air, smell the grass and float in the water. ”Clarke said with a low voice.  
Bellamy looked at her. ”someday maybe" He said and smiled but Clarke didn't seem like herself, and Bellamy could always tell if something was wrong.  
”Clarke? What’s wrong?" He asked and put a hand on her arm. ”My dad, he… never mind. Clarke said and shook her head. ”I know something is wrong, you can tell me anything. You are my best friend." He said.  
Clarke looked around, to make sure no one was listening. "The ark is dying, my dad he discovered the flaw, we have about 7 months left before the oxygen is gone." She said with a tear running down her face. Bellamy didn't know what to say. ”And that is not all, When my dad told the council they told him that he couldn’t tell anyone, that it would create a panic among the arkers. But he is planning on telling everyone tomorrow and they will probably float him for it" Clarke said and started crying.  
Bellamy wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest. "it will be alright” He tried to assure her, but he knew that it was not the truth. ”Maybe you should go home talk to your father" Bellamy said and helped her up from the bench they had sat on. ”it won't do any good, you know that Bellamy" Clarke shouted. ”I am just trying to help” He said. ”I know, I’m sorry. Well I guess I could talk to him, See you later?" She asked and Bellamy nodded. And they went their separate ways.  When Clarke got home her, dad was nowhere to be found. Where could he have gone? Clarke thought of the worse but then he walked through the door. " Dad, where have you been? I was worried." Clarke said and her dad looked nervous and kind of sad. "What is wrong?" She asked when she did not get an answer from her first question. ”Nothing sweetheart I was just talking to Jaha" Her dad answered and opened the pantry to get some food.  
"Why would you talk to the chancellor? I hope it's not about the fla.." She started but her dad interrupted her. ”No Clarke, and don't talk about it, I do not want you in any trouble. Let's talk about something else, how is Bellamy doing?" Her dad asked and opened a can of chicken soup.  
”I told him.” Clarke said and crossed her arms over her chest. ”He told me that I should talk to you try to tell you not to go public." Her dad turned around "you told him?!" He asked angrily "Of course I did, I didn't know what to do." Clarke shouted”What you should do is not talk about it, your all I have left Clarke. I don't want you to spend your life in prison." Her dad said with a much calmer voice.  
”you mean 3 months since I’m turning 18 in three months and then they will float me. Mom would have wanted us to do something about it" She said and her dad went quiet before he walked over to Clarke and said ”your mom would have wanted you alive, for as long as possible" Then he hugged her and Clarke didn't know what to say. They stood like that for a while before her dad went to cook the dinner.  They didn't talk more about the flaw and Clarke was on her way to see Bellamy she just had to clean up after dinner.  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door. ”oh that must be Bellamy" Clarke said and Clarke opened the door, but it wasn't Bellamy it was 6 guards.  
”What’s going on?" Her dad asked. ”Jake Griffin you are under arrest for treason" They said and handcuffed Clarkes dad. "Dad!" Clarke shouted as the other guards held her back. ”I love you sweetie, you will be fine" was all he had time to say before the guards had escorted him away. Clarke fell down on the floor crying. The chancellor nodded to the guards and they dragged her up from the floor.  
"Put her in solitary" He said but Clarke didn't care, she knew that her father would die soon and there was nothing she could do to stop it. But then Clarke thought of something. How did they know? Her father hadn't told anyone…..Bellamy. It must have been Bellamy, but why would he do that? Clarke was so angry right now she hated him, her best friend had betrayed her and now her father is probably on his way to get executed.  They put Clarke in a little tiny cell with a hard bed and a lithe toilet, no windows nothing. Right now Clarke wished she was dead.  
6 MONTHS LATER  
Clarke had lost track of time, no one to talk to and nothing to do. Her days consisted of her either walking in circles in her cell or laying down on the hard bed thinking about her dad or why Bellamy would betray her like that.  
The Cell door suddenly opened and Clarke thought it was food but it wasn’t, it was two guards.  
“Prisoner 319 please turn around” The taller one said  
“What is this about? Am I getting floated?” Clarke asked nervously as they tried to handcuff her. When they didn’t answer Clarke panicked and pushed one of the guards and ran for the exit door. She didn’t get far because she stopped when she saw a bunch of the juvenile prisoners being escorted by guards.  
“What the hell is going on” Clarke whispered to herself.  
“There she is” She heard someone shout. And then she felt a pain in her arm as her eyes darkened.


	2. Mount weather

Clarke woke up to loud noises, the first thing she saw was teenagers sitting all around her. They were on a ship!  
“You’re awake!” She heard someone to her right say, she recognized that voice.  
“Bellamy? What are you doing here, and where is here? Where are we going?” Clarke forgot that she hated him, she hadn’t seen him for so long.  
“Earth Clarke, we are going to earth, they are sending all the juvenile prisoners to see if earth is survivable” Bellamy said “I have missed you so much” He took her hand but she quickly dodged it. He looked at her confused.  
“What is wrong?” He asked.   
“What is wrong? I am going to tell you what is wrong. We are on the way to freaking earth and we will probably die of radiation and you got my dad killed which doesn’t make any se…” Clarke said but Bellamy couldn’t believe what she just had said.  
“What the hell are you talking about? How is it my fault that Jake is dead?” Bellamy said loudly and people started staring.   
Clarke started to say something as the ship crashed. Everyone went quiet but then a guy took off his seatbelt and the others copied him and they all went for the door. Clarke didn’t care about Bellamy and went to the dropships door.   
A guy, Clarke thinks his name is Murphy, put his hand on the lever but Clarke stopped him.  
“Don’t! The air could be toxic!” she shouted but Murphy just rolled his eyes   
“I do not answer to you, and I’m pretty sure everyone here wants to go outside. So step away bit...” Murphy started but Bellamy punched him in the face.   
“Oh my god Bellamy stop!” Clarke shouted and Murphy got up and tried to punch Bellamy back but someone had already pulled the lever and the door opened.  
Everyone just froze and looked at the door being lowered down.  
Clarke saw trees, and the blue sky. Then she took a deep breath, the air it felt so fresh. Then everybody ran out from the dropship and jumped around. Friends hugged and others started exploring.  
Clarke took a few steps outside.   
“We made it” Bellamy said and Clarke turned around to face him.  
“Don’t talk to me Bellamy” She said and ran off. Bellamy didn’t understand. What could he have done? All he could remember was that he had been told that Jake was dead and Clarke had been put in solitary. He had freaked out and demanded to see her but the guards had just told him to go home. He was finally on earth with his best friend but he couldn’t enjoy it.

Clarke had gone off deep into the woods, she didn’t know what to feel, she was finally on earth, one of her biggest dreams had come true. But Bellamy had betrayed her and now he acts like he doesn’t know anything. Clark sat down by a big tree and covered her face in her hands. Suddenly there was this noise and she quickly stood up. A tall Dark haired guy came out from the trees.  
“Can I help you?” Clarke said angrily and the guy just laughed.  
“Nah, I’m good. Just had to get away from all the crazy criminals.” He said and put out his hand. “I’m Finn”   
Clarke shook his hand. “Clarke”   
“So what were you confined for?” Finn asked.  
“Because that’s a good way to start a conversation” Clarke laughed.  
Finn stepped closer to her.  
“Well maybe I’m not a good guy” He answered. “So what got you locked up?”   
“Treason, and you?” Clarke said as she took a step away from Finn  
“Well there is a reason I’m called spacewalker” He said and Clarke rolled her eyes.  
“You’re the guy who wasted 3 months of oxygen?!” She said irritated and walked away back to the dropship but he stopped her.  
“Where are you going?” He asked with a firm grip on her wrist.  
“Let me go” Clarke said and tried to get free.  
“Hey what’s going on?!” Bellamy came running to them.  
Finn let go of Clarke. Clearly scared by Bellamy since he was much muscular and taller than Finn.  
“Nothing, just having a little chat with... Clarke was it?” Finn asked and Clarke nodded.   
“Well you can leave now” Bellamy said and Finn ran off.  
“I have been looking for you. Please Clarke we need to talk. Why are you mad at me? We haven’t seen each other for six months and you won’t even speak to me.” Bellamy said.  
“You know why, don’t play dumb” Clarke said and rolled her eyes.  
“I seriously don’t Clarke, What happened?” He said   
“You got him killed! And you won’t even apologize!” Clarke said tears running down her face.  
“What are you talking about?! Is this about Jake?” Bellamy said really confused.  
“Of course it is Bellamy!” Clarke shouted but then her voice got really soft and quiet.  
“Why would you do tell the council about him telling the ark?” She said and Bellamy put his hand on her shoulders.  
“Look at me Clarke, I did not tell anyone about your dad. You have to believe me.” He said and Clarke didn’t know what to say.  
“Say something” He said  
“If you didn’t tell them who did?” Clarke said and sat down on a big rock.  
“I don’t know Clarke, I’m so sorry. I wished I could have protected you from it. From everything.” Bellamy said and sat next to her.  
“I’m the one that should be sorry, all this time I blamed you. Can you forgive me?” Clarke said and looked up to Bellamy and then he pulled her tight to his chest.  
“Of course I forgive you. Can you believe that we finally are on earth?” Bellamy said and Clarke laughed.  
“Yeah, finally huh?” She said and Bellamy helped her up from the rock.   
They walked back to the dropship, everyone had calmed down and some were sitting down and talking and some just looked around at the beautiful scenery.  
“We need food Bellamy, and we need to set up tents and…..”  
“Take it easy princess, I think I heard a guard talk about something called mount weather on earth. There could be something there. It shouldn’t be far.” Bellamy said and Clarke nodded.  
“We need to get a few more people if were leaving to find it.” Clarke said.  
Two guys walked passed them and Bellamy grabbed them   
“Want to go on an adventure?” He said and the two boys smiled.  
“Um sure” The shorter boy said  
“Where are we going?” The guy with the googles on his head asked.  
“We need to find food and other supplies. There is supposed to be something called mount weather and there should be food there.” Clarke answered him  
“Let’s go then, I’m Jasper, This is Monty” The guy with the googles said and pointed at the shorter guy.  
They all went into the forest leaving the other teenagers at the dropship.  
They walked for almost 2 hours before the short guy, Monty, started to slow down. “Guys, I need to rest we have walked for what feels like forever.” He said and sat down on the ground. “There is no time to rest, we need to find food and water before we starve!” Bellamy said angrily. “Bellamy we have to rest as well, you guys can rest here while I go to find some water” Clarke said and Jasper and Monty sat down. She began to walk away from them to find a water source but Bellamy stopped her. “You are not going alone, I’m coming with you.” He said and Clarke started protesting but he interrupted her. “I’m coming, okay?” Bellamy said and Clarke smiled.  
They finally found a river and filled their thermos they got in the emergency survival bags they had in the dropship. And then they walked back to Monty and Jasper. They had also found a dead rabbit that they brought.  
Monty had started a little fire that they sat around because it had already become dark and Clarke skinned the rabbit, she had learn that at a biology class up on the ark. They also had decided to sleep there until the sun came up and they could continue to Mount weather.  
Monty and Jasper had already fallen asleep and Clarke laid on the ground with her head on Bellamy’s lap looking at the sky. “I really have missed you Bellamy, being locked up all alone it was horrible.” Clarke said with a sigh. “I missed you more Princess, but all the pain, it’s up there now. We are finally here on the ground, you’re not a prisoner anymore.” He Said. Clarke then thought of something. “What about Octavia and your mom? And how did you even get on the dropship?” Clarke asked him. “They will be fine, soon the ark will come down now that they know earth is survivable.” He answered but Clarke sat up. “Bellamy… tell me, how did you get on the ship?!” She said loudly. “You don’t need to know Clarke, let’s just sleep now, like you said we need to rest.” Clarke shook her head and laid down again. “Whatever, tell me tomorrow then, I want to know.” She said but Bellamy didn’t answer.   
When Clarke woke up, the sun was rising and Bellamy had started to pack all their things, Monty and Jasper was still sleeping. She stood up and walked over to Bellamy. “God morning” he said. “Bellamy please, I don’t want any secrets between us.” She said and Bellamy sighed. “Me neither but what happened I could never tell you, you would look at me different.” He said and looked down at the ground Clarke took his hand. “I would never judge you, I will always be there for you. Just tell me. I love you” She said and Bellamy’s eyes locked with Clarke’s “You love me?” He said confused but happy. Clarke nodded “I do” She smiled and then Bellamy’s lips crashed into Clarke’s. She kissed him back. “Gross” They heard someone say and Clarke backed away to see that Jasper and Monty was awake. They all laughed. “I love you too” He said and Clarke laughed “Obviously”.  
They continued walking trying to find Mount Weather but all they found were trees and rivers, no signs of people or houses, nothing. Suddenly Monty stopped. “Did you guys hear that?” He said and looked around. “What? I didn’t hear anything” Bellamy said and a little round thing was thrown on the ground in front of them. “It’s a grenade!” Jasper shouted but then red smoke came out of it and they all had trouble breathing. And the last thing Clarke saw before she blacked out was people with gasmasks and guns coming towards them.

Clarke woke up in a white room, she had to blink a few times before her eyes adjusted to the intense light. She sat up and there was nothing in the room except for the bed she was in. She hadn’t quite figured out what had happened, but then she remembered. The smoke and the people in the masks. She went to the door that was right in front of her and looked out the small window, she couldn’t see anything there was just a long hallway. She started pounding on the door but nothing happened, she hit the door harder but then her knuckles were starting to ache. They were bleeding. She sat down on the bed again covering her face with her hands. “This can’t be happening” she said to herself. Then a guy opened the door. He was tall, pretty young, maybe 25 and had dark hair and a white doctor’s jacket. She recognized it from the clinic up on the ark. “Who are you?!Where am I!” she shouted at him but he just stood there, calm. “It’s okay Clarke, everything is going to be okay” the guy said and Clarke stepped back. ”How do you know my name?” She said much quieter now. “Your friends told me, would you like to see them?” The guy said not answering her first questions. “Of course! But first tell me where the hell I am!” She said. Frustrated. “You’re in Mount weather, we saved you” The guy answered. “Saved me? Saved me from who?” Clarke asked and the guy put out his hand towards the door. “Follow me, I will tell you everything you want to know.” But first let’s get you some food. Your friends are waiting.


End file.
